Different Worlds
by Fye-san
Summary: Okay, eine ff üba Tsubasa in Deutsch... Bitte verzeiht meine Fehler, aber ich versuche mich zu besseren!


Das Grüppchen landete in einer neuen Welt

Das Grüppchen landete in einer neuen Welt. Ein wunderschöner Strand, eine Umgebung wie man es aus Piratenfilmen kennt. „So eine Umgebung kenne ich zu gut, ich warte bis wir auf Piraten treffen!", sagte Mokona aufgeregt. „Piraten?", fragte Fye ungläubig. „Ach, du Hefeklos redest doch nur Blödsinn.", sagte Kurogane. „Ach, mach Moko-chan doch nicht gleich runter nur weil du ihr nicht glaubst, Kuro-tan!", sagte Fye mit einem Lächeln aufgesetzt. „NENN MICH NICHT KURO-TAN!", sagte, nein schrie, Kurogane. Shaolan sagte zu Mokona:" Spürst du eine Feder, Mokona?". Mokona sagte unsicher: „Ich weiß nicht." Sakura schlief in Shaolans Armen. „Ach, nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben… Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl was diese Welt angeht… Und was ist mit dir Kuro-puu?", fragte Fye in einem überfreundlichen Ton. „Ich könnte dich manchmal erwürgen…", mummelte Kurogane vor sich hin. „Ich hab dich auch gerne.", sagte Fye und tätschelte Kuroganes Kopf. „MACH DAS NIE WIEDER!", sagte Kurogane und stieß Fye weg. „Lasst uns nach einem Platz zum schlafen suchen und morgen suchen wir nach Federn!", sagte Shaolan. „Na dann, ran ans Werk!", sagte Fye euphorisch. Fye lächelte so wie immer, doch Kurogane sah in seinen Augen das er etwas verbarg.

Sie gingen über einen Steg am Hafen vorbei. Dann sahen sie ein Dorf. „Sieh mal, Mammi.", sagte ein Kind und zeigte auf das Grüppchen. „Vll. sind das Piraten! Halt dich von ihnen fern!" „Bei Kuro-tan wundert es mich nicht, dass die Dame uns für Piraten hielt.", sagte Fye und schaute ihn an. Kurogane: „ICH HASSE DICH!" „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin schrecklich.", sagte Fye und sein Blick wurde wieder voll Trauer erfüllt, aber er lächelte immer noch. Kurogane, in Gedanken: „Dieser Magier macht mich noch fertig… Immer lächelt er, aber sein Blick ist so traurig und trotzdem erhält er die Fassade aufrecht."

Shaolan zeigte auf ein Haus: „Das sieht nach einem Wirtshaus aus, lasst uns reinschauen und fragen ob sie Zimmer für uns frei hätten und dann sollten wir dringend neue Klamotten besorgen." Mokona summte: „ Roll, roll wie ein kleiner Ballon…" Fye sagte: „Ach, wie toll du nur singen kannst." Fye lächelte wieder sein typisches Lächeln. Kurogane war wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken: „Diese Kristallblauen Augen machen mich noch fertig, sie sehen so traurig aus… Ob das Shaolan und Sakura auch schon aufgefallen ist?"

Bevor sie das Wirtshaus betraten wachte Sakura auf. Sakura sagte verschlafen: „Wo sind wir?" Shaolan blickte sie liebevoll an und sagte: „Wir wissen noch nicht wo wir sind." Sakura lächelte ihn an: „Ach so." Sie betraten das Wirtshaus. Eine Frau an der Theke sagte: „Ach, wir haben endlich mal wieder Kundschaft." Das Grüppchen drehte sich zu ihr. Fye sagte: „Ja, hätten Sie vll. noch ein Zimmer frei für Reisende?" Die Frau nickte. „Sie alle bräuchten aber auch neue Kleidung, man hält euch vll. noch für Piraten und das wäre ein unschönes Ende für euch.", sagte die Frau. „Ich verlang 230 Kronen pro Tag.", fügte die Frau noch hinzu. „Ja, das ist unser zweites Problem. Wir haben kein Geld…", sagte Fye und setzte wieder einmal ein freundliches Lächeln auf. „Ach so, dann könntet ihr hier arbeiten… Von woher kommt ihr eigentlich?" „Von so weit weg, das wir von diesem Land noch nie etwas gehört haben.", antwortete Shaolan schroff. „Ach so, na dann viel Spaß… Ich hab für euch komischen Käuze genau zwei Doppelzimmer frei.", sagte die Frau ernst. Kurogane sagte: „Dankeschön, ab wann müssen wir beginnen zu arbeiten?" Die Frau antwortete: „Wenn ihr mir die Piraten von hier fern haltet, dann ist euer Job schon erledigt." Alle nickten. Die Frau ging wieder nach unten. Alle einigten sich darauf das sie die Zimmer aufteilen wie immer, das heißt Fye und Kurogane teilten sich ein Zimmer und Shaolan, Sakura und Mokona eines. Kurogane wehrte sich, er wollte sich kein Zimmer mit dem Blondschopf teilen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. „Ach, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, Kuro-pun.", sagte Fye in einem neckischen Ton. „DAS SAGT DER RICHTIGE!", sagte Kurogane mit hasserfüllter Stimme. Fye und Kurogane schauten sich ihr Zimmer an. Ein Bett, eine Dusche, ein Schrank und ein Schreibtisch. „Toll, ein Bett.", sagte Kurogane ironisch. Fye sagte mit fröhlicher Stimme: „Wenigstens ist es ein Doppelbett." Kurogane hätte explodieren können als er das hörte. Fye sagte dann: „Ach, Kuro-puu, beruhig dich doch, ich meinte das doch nicht böse." Kurogane war aber sehr aufgebracht und drehte sich weg.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und die Nacht brach ein. Alle legten sich schlafen.

Als der Vollmond am höchsten stand, wachte Fye auf und stieg aus dem Fenster und setzte sich aufs Dach. Fye sprach zu sich selbst: „Ich wünschte mir ich könnte aufhören weg zu rennen. Ich wünschte mir ich könnte aufhören zu flüchten. Ich wünschte mir, Ashura-ou niemals kennen gelernt zu haben…" Fye blickte den Vollmond an.

Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Fye blickte unters Dach, doch niemand war zu sehen. Fye sagte zu sich selber um sich zu beruhigen: „War wahrscheinlich nur der Wind…" Er setzte sich wieder an den Rand des Dachs.

Plötzlich berührte ihn jemand an der Schulter. Fye schreckte zurück, fast wäre er runter gefallen. Kurogane sagte spöttisch: „Brauchst ja nicht gleich umfallen, nur weil ich da bin." Fye sagte ärgerlich: „ ERSCHRECK MICH NICHT SO!" Fye beruhigte sich schnell wieder und lächelte wieder. Kurogane sagte: „Warum bist du bei dieser Kälte hier draußen?" Fye antwortete: „Ich wollte ein bisschen alleine sein."

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Kurogane in Gedanken: „Ist es möglich das… das der Schönling weint?" Kurogane bekam plötzlich Schuldgefühle: „Ist alles wieder in Ordnung?" Fye blickte ihn nicht an. Er antwortete nur: „Es… Es geht…" Er schluchze und konnte seine Emotionen nicht für sich bewahren. Kurogane kniete sich zu ihm. Kurogane sagte: „Was ist los?" Vor Fyes Gesicht hingen so viele Strähnen, das man seine Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Fye sagte: „ Nichts ist. Ich bin nur jämmerlich." Fye blickte Kurogane an. Viele Tränen waren in seinem Gesicht. Plötzlich umarmte Kurogane Fye. Kurogane sagte: „Warum sagst du mir nicht, was los ist?" Fye sagte nur: „Ich kann nicht." Kurogane streichelte durch Fyes Haar. „Lass mich doch und hol dir ein bisschen Schlaf.", sagte Fye und schluchze nebenbei auf. „Ich kann dich doch so nicht alleine lassen.", sagte Kurogane ernst. „GEH!", sagte Fye nur. Doch Kurogane ging nicht. „Ich kann nicht, egal wie oft du mir sagst das ich gehen soll, ich kann einen mir wichtigen Menschen nicht alleine lassen wenn er mich braucht.", sagte Kurogane ernst. „Ich bin dir wichtig? Ich dachte du hasst mich!", sagte Fye und schluchzte wieder. Kurogane sagte: „Manchmal könnte ich dich schon erwürgen, wenn du mir zum Bespiel diese dummen Spitznamen gibst, aber du hast doch auch gute Seiten." Fyes Kristallblaue Augen begannen zu leuchten. Kurogane in Gedanken: „Diese hübschen Augen werden von deinen Tränen verdeckt…"

Fye lehnte seinen Kopf an Kuroganes Schulter. Kuroganes T-Shirt wurde ganz feucht durch Fyes Tränen. „Entschuldigung, jetzt hab ich dir nicht nur eine schlaflose Nacht bereitet sondern auch noch dein T-Shirt ruiniert, Kurogane.", sagte Fye. Kurogane in Gedanken: „ER NANNTE MICH KUROGANE!" Kurogane wurde ganz rot.

„ Ich… ich wollte… ich wollte dir…", stotterte Fye vor sich hin. Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Kurogane ahnungslos: „Was willst du mir sagen?" Fye wurde plötzlich ganz rot. Kurogane in Gedanken: „Das ist möglich? Unser Schönling rot?" „Ich wollte dir sagen dass ich…", sagte Fye. Er blickte tief in Kuroganes Augen. „Ich wollte dir sagen dass ich dich liebe.", sagte Fye. Kurogane war sich unsicher. „Ähmm… Wie bitte?", fragte Kurogane fassungslos. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so reagieren würdest, aber ich bin froh dass es endlich raus ist. ICH LIEBE DICH!", sagte Fye. Kurogane dachte nach: „ Er ist schon nett und hübsch und ich bin ihm ja schon irgendwie verfallen. Aber liebe ich ihn wirklich?" Weiterhin hielt Kurogane Fye fest in seinen Armen. „Ich…", sagte Kurogane nur. „Du musst meine Gefühle nicht erwidern, ich wollte nur das du weißt wie ich für dich fühle."

Auf Fyes Gesicht waren noch mehr Tränen zu sehen. Kurogane wischte sie alle weg. Fye sagte ernst: „Tu das bitte nicht für mich… Ich bin idiotisch das ich hoffte das du mich auch magst." Kurogane fasste sich und war sich nun sicher. Er liebte Fye. Kurogane sagte: „Nein, es ist nicht idiotisch, denn ich liebe dich auch." Zum ersten Mal auf der ganzen Reise sah Kurogane Fyes richtiges Lächeln. Die beiden küssten sich im Mondschein.

Sie verbrachten die ganze Nacht auf dem Dach, hielten Händchen oder küssten sich.

Als die Sonne aufging, entschieden sich die beiden wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und sich wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu holen. Als sie sich ins Bett legten bekamen sie genau zwei Stunden Schlaf. Sakura und Shaolan wollten nett sein und die beiden aufwecken. „Ahhh…Mein Schädel brummt.", sagte Fye und legte ein gequältes Lächeln auf. Shaolan sagte: „Unsere Arbeit beginnt, wir müssen zum Strand und die Piraten fernhalten." Fye sagte nachdenklich: „Ach ja, wir müssen ja arbeiten…" Fye stieß Kurogane aus dem Bett. Fye sagte mit einem Lächeln aufgesetzt: „Guten Morgen, Kuro-tan." Kurogane war am explodieren: „WIESO STÖSST DU MICH AUS DEM BETT?! WIESO MUSST DU MICH KURO-TAN NENNEN?" Fye lächelte nur.

Sakura fragte besorgt: „Ihr seht aus als hättet ihr kaum geschlafen. Hattet ihr Alpträume?" Fye lächelte. „Kuro-puu schnarcht nur so laut das man nicht schlafen kann.", sagte er. Kurogane fragte voller ärger: „WER HIELT MICH DENN DIE GANZE NACHT WACH?" Fye lächelte nur.

Sakura und Shaolan dachten sich nichts weiter und ließen den beiden ein bisschen Zeit. Sie gingen schon vor zum Strand.

Sakura fragte nachdenklich: „Findest du die beiden nicht komisch? Heute sind sie irgendwie anders…" Shaolan dachte nach. Er nickte. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie nur einen schlechten Start in den Tag." Mokona lachte. „Ich denke zwischen den beiden läuft was. Schließlich müssen Mama und Papa sich lieben." , sagte Mokona.

Zur selben Zeit in kuroganes und Fyes Zimmer: Fye sagte Kurogane: „Entschuldigung das ich dich heute aus dem Bett stieß." Kurogane lächelte. „Ach, gar kein Problem.", sagte er nur. Kurogane griff nach Fyes Arm. „Wenn ich dich küssen darf, bin ich dir nicht mehr böse." Die beiden küssten sich. Fye blickte auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst ahnen die anderen noch etwas." Kurogane sagte verärgert: „Ja, du hast Recht." Fye ging in die Dusche.

Kurogane saß auf dem Bett und dachte nach. „Wie lange kenne ich Fye eigentlich schon? Warum sind wir genau gestern zusammen gekommen? Ich frage mich aber dumme Sachen. Aber irgendetwas verheimlicht er mir immer noch… Ich weiß nur nicht was."

Fye kam aus dem Badezimmer. Das Handtuch ganz hoch gehalten. Kurogane fragte spöttisch: „Schämst du dich etwa vor mir?" Fye lächelte nur: „Vll. aber vll. auch nicht." Kurogane fragte nach: „Vor was schämst du dich denn?" Fye lächelte nur. „Mir ist nur kalt.", sagte er. Kurogane durchlöcherte ihn weiterhin: „Schämst du dich, weil du kaum Bauch- und Brustmuskeln hast?" Fye wurde rot. „Ich habe sehr wohl Bauch- und Brustmuskeln!", sagte er ärgerlich. Kurogane sagte darauf: „Dann lass mal fühlen." Kurogane griff auf Fyes Bauch. Kurogane: „Du hast wirklich keine Bauchmuskeln, du solltest echt mehr Training machen." Fye wurde noch mehr rot. „Verzieh dich in die Dusche und lass mich in Ruhe!" Kurogane ging wirklich.

Als Fye alleine war, sagte er zu sich: „Das war knapp. Wenn der wüsste…"


End file.
